


A woman and a gun, something that should be as personal as it isn’t.

by Stephano_The_Swords_Women



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also bc it's gay it's also, Dramatic, Enemy to lover, F/F, Gay, Gun Violence, It's Gay Margret, They kiss but idk if i wrote that, Violence, it happens tho, no hesitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephano_The_Swords_Women/pseuds/Stephano_The_Swords_Women
Summary: It's herself and the woman standing before her. So many choices, so many outcomes.As the gun presses against her chest all she can think is that she understands why men devote themselves to gods.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A woman and a gun, something that should be as personal as it isn’t.

“It’s nothing personal,” the gun was aimed at her collarbone, a heavyweight that felt like it was being pressed into her skin until it reached her beating heart. Felt like a stare that saw nothing but bone morrow and beating blood, saw someone as something and something as someone but which one was aimed towards her?

“It’s nothing personal,” was repeated, the heavyweight as unmoving as the tension tight in the air. She felt exposed, like a rat on a table being dissected by someone who already knew everything, but wanted to see her weak and open anyway. Or was that just her projecting her uncertainty into hatred that wasn’t there, violence just an imagined feeling?

“Except it is, isn’t it?” A chuckle flowed through the air with intent, seemingly aiming to cut her strings and watch as her wooden limbs fell like how Goliath fell to David, a mouth the slingshot as the words hit her like stones over and over again, unfailingly seeking out her weaknesses.

“Personal, that is.” She didn’t feel scared, maybe she should. Maybe she shouldn’t. She felt heavy, so very heavy. Something unnamed, unknown, weighed down upon her broad shoulders, sickly fingers of what could have been dread but could also easily be anticipation wormed their way down her straight spine.

They curled their way around her ribs, in between the bones that held her upright, meshed with her bloody veins and dry skin until the feeling was and wasn’t her. She was the feeling but the feeling was itself and she was just a tiny wooden statue that moved to its artificially sweet tune. She was nothing in the face of this deep chasm of feelings that fought and tore its way through others of it’s kind just for the chance to have reign over the limited space her flaccid body gave.

“But then again you would know all about  _ Personal _ , wouldn’t you?” Her pupils shrunk as she stared at what could be her salvation as easily as they could be her damnation. Did she have a choice on which one they would be, pick and choose, pick and choose. Throw out the old and unwanted and install the new and improved, that’s how the world worked right? Too bad humans just couldn’t—didn’t work like that.

The girl stood in a room as impersonal as the choicest she made to get there, stared and stared and stared as a gun of gleaming black metal stared a burning hole in her chest. This felt like justice, a way for the sins she may have committed to finally let her go, a way for her to stop breathing out poisoned promises.

She wanted as ferociously as someone who never has could, which was with a body that felt like someone else’s to control and with emotions that stormed it’s way through her and left her breathlessly empty.

“I know nothing about  _ Personal. _ ” Was all she could say in the face of such ferocious fire, that burned justly rights into her skin and burned away what little control she had. She felt like she was in front of something that might have been holy, might have once been on the path of bright bright  _ brightness _ , but was now as dark and twisted and danmed like she was. She felt like peeling away her skin and breaking her ribs open to show her beating heart, she felt like offering everything she ever was and ever will be to this being in front of her. This deathly goddess of just retribution that stood in front of her like a burning forest fire, flames so hot they melted bone down to nothing but fine ash.

She took a step forward, then another, and another, until her chest was pushed against the instrument of death uncomfortably. She mouth stretched until it resembled a smile if you’ve never seen a proper one. Her cheeks were to open and you could see her hind teeth. She lifted her hand and carefully caressed a tense cheek, reverence in every action.

“Everything I do is just the action of the player moving the pieces. I am nothing but a highly skilled piece that is moved often.” She whispered, eyes staring into another pair as the gun shook in between them. “But for you, I would break my chains, if only you would be my queen. You could move me however you wish, move those around us, and I would still worship you as you deserve.” Slowly she moved the gun away as she sidled even closer to her goddess, she pulled the being into her arms and rested her forehead against her goddess’s.

For once her mind was quiet, with no unknown feelings clogging her insides. For once she wanted something, for once she tried. She wanted to worship this Goddess in front of her, lay down in front of her feet and spill compliments from her veins.

The goddess did nothing but stand, arms hovering in the air. The gun clattered loudly as it hit the floor, hands that burned just as they warmed gripped the front of her shirt and her Goddess pressed closer.

“You know nothing of  _ Personal _ ?”

“I know nothing of  _ Personal _ .”

“Then… …I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what to make of this lol.. idk the POV person is like a hitwoman? 
> 
> Maybe idk and she might have killed someone and was hunted down by a friend or past lover maybe? Idk, in the end, they get together so interpret what you will but their gay so don’t interpret that part.
> 
> hit me up stephano-the-swords-woman.tumblr.com


End file.
